


Double Trouble

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Magic, Mischief, Trouble, Twins, first year, mauraders map, poltergiest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: It's the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, first year at hogwarts and they are absolutely up to no good. When the find a normal looking parchment in Filch's office marked 'extremely dangerous' they take it upon themselves to unlock its secrets and cause as much chaos and mischief as possible.





	Double Trouble

The twins, Fred and George, sneezed as they were roughly shoved into dusty upholstered chairs in Filch's office. The kind of chairs you would find in a thrift shop, or perhaps in your grandmother's attic. Old, lumpy, and sour smelling. But none of that mattered very much to the pair for they had been in this office several times before. They knew all about the chains hanging on the walls behind the large wooden desk. They knew what was hidden inside the drawers underneath false bottoms and behind rusted locks.

In fact the only part of Filch's office that the twins hadn't explored completely until they learned all of its secrets was the large chest of drawers spanning from one side of the room to the other—With various drawers being marked 'dangerous', and a handful of others marked 'extremely dangerous'—As they had, until now, been unable to open it.

Filch left his office in a huff, muttering something about finding the boys head of house; Professor Mcgonagall. And as soon as the door closed behind him the pair jumped from their seat and began to work on unlocking the drawers they could reach. They shoved various trinkets and baubles into their pockets not stopping for even a moment to examine the things they'd found. Filch would surely know who had pilfered through and stolen his contraband, but Fred and George had danced this game with him for months now. And they knew how to hide any evidence that would allow Filch to prove it was them. And without proof, there was little the groundskeeper could do.

Their pilfering was interrupted by a squeal of laughter as the castles poltergeist, Peeves, joined in on the fun. He reached through the highest cabinets pulling their contents free and letting them shower down around the boys. A piece of folded parchment from a drawer marked 'extremely dangerous' caught both Fred and George's attention as it fell to the floor in front of them. It looked completely ordinary, but they both knew Filch wouldn't mark it without reason and so George swiped it into his cloak looking around at the mess Peeves had made. If the boys were lucky they could pin everything on the poltergeist.

With a quick glance between the pair they both feel into their seats. It wasn't but ten seconds later that the door flew open, with Filch red faced and sputtering. Mcgonagall stood tall and proud behind him and with a firm voice she commanded peeves to leave. And with one last cackle and a cloud of glitter shot it Filch, he did.

The twins shared a mischievous grin as Mcgonagall took ten points from Gryffindor, five each for the tomfoolery that earned them the trip down here, and instructed them to return to their classes. With a turn of her heel she left Filch sputtering about the mess, and Fred and George followed her through halls and to their next class. The pair sharing a wink and a grin as George patted the pocket in his cloak where he hid that folded piece of parchment.

The twins didn't know what exactly they had found, but they knew it'd be worth their time to figure it out. Whatever it was Filch had marked it dangerous and that had to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
